


corallo

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, smut?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Malam ini, aku menginginkamu, Sayang.[ Didedikasikan untuk #Fallentinevent ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji
> 
> corallo © Alice_Klein
> 
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."  
> [ Fiksi ini didedikasikan untuk #Fallentinevent ]

**_._ **

**_._ **

_‘Petang hadir di antara kita, Sayang. Jadi bisakah kita mulai sekarang?’_

**_._ **

**_._ **

Di luar sana, malammu telah turun dari haribaan bersama malamku. Lelahmu telah menjelang jua, sama seperti lelahku menunggu kepastian darimu. Tidakkah kau mengerti pertanda? Diriku menginginkanmu. Jangan mungkir dari yang sudah ada di depan mata. Tiada guna kau menutupi dusta. Aku tahu segalanya mengenaimu, Sayang. Bahkan melebihi dirimu sendiri yang selalu meragu.

Aku mengalungkan tangan pada leher kokohmu, menatapmu iba selayaknya seekor mangsa dalam rengkuhan sang pemangsa. Jangan biarkan aku jatuh dan terperangkap sepi yang membosankan, Sayang. Biarkan aku merasakan cumbumu—yang polos, yang penuh cinta, yang penuh nafsu, yang manapun, aku tak peduli. Yang jelas, aku hanya inginkan dirimu seorang malam ini.

“Kau yakin soal ini, Kaminaga?”

Dengar itu? Kau meragu lagi. Salah satu sisi manis yang aku sukai darimu. Kau selalu manis—aku tak mengada-ada. Termasuk saat dirimu bertegur sapa dengan merpati-merpati taman yang senang mematuk-matuk liar remah roti yang tersebar sembarang. Oh, pesonamu yang memabukkan! Sekali lagi, itu pujianku meski terdengar seperti umpatan yang menyebalkan.

(Tapi kau tentu tahu aku. Segala ucapku mengenaimu tak pernah merujuk pada satir, segalanya nyata apa adanya.)

“Sudah menyulut api dan kau tega meninggalkannya begitu saja? Tidak takut aku malah membakar orang lain seperti … Amari, misalnya?”

Sekarang lihat dirimu, Sayang. Sungguh manis gelagatmu saat aku melontar tanya yang terakhir. Kau bisa cemburu juga, ya, ternyata. Kendati air mukamu menujukkan keteguhan tanpa batas, namun diri ini mengetahui ada riak tak tenang di dalam sana. Riak yang mengatakan jika _aku hanyalah milikmu seorang_ dan tidak ada yang lain lagi.

Aku telah membuat pinta padamu, yang selalu diam dan mampu mengatasi segenap hal dengan ketenangan yang memuakkan. Usik aku, malam ini. Acak-acak aku, malam ini. Lakukan apapun yang _kau_ mau dengan _ku_ , lakukan apapun yang _aku_ mau dengan _mu_. Semuanya terdengar sederhana, bukan? Tidak ada peraturan yang lebih baik dari ini. Kau akan senang dan aku akan senang. Tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan. Seperti simbiosis mutualisme, kau tahu?

“… Amari tak akan tersulut.”

Ya, ampun! Naif sekali. Tipikal dirimu, ya? Menyangkal dengan sekuat tenaga tetapi akan tetap kecolongan karena tidak waspada. Mau sampai kapan kau membohongi dirimu sendiri— _membohongi aku_? Cukuplah, kurasa, kau bercengkrama dengan Jitsui di tiap-tiap hari hingga jalan pikirnya mulai meracunimu (sampai membuatku cemburu juga hanya gara-gara melihat kalian kerap membahas satu buku di perpustakaan hingga ke akar-akarnya).

“Aku serius, lho. Menyulut dirinya tak akan sesukar menyulut dirimu.”

Sungging di bibirku memrovokasimu. Sepercik minyak, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghasutmu. Sehingga sudikah dirimu untuk menyambut tantanganku? Aku tahu kau tak akan lari. Menyerah di tengah jalan, bukanlah gayamu. Menyerahkanku pada yang lain juga, bukanlah tabiatmu. Kau egois dan menginginkanku—jangan mengelak lagi, Sayang! Lihat aku. Lihat aku sekarang! Sekarang hanya ada kita; kau dan aku, juga sang dewi malam yang tengah terduduk anggun di tahta tertingginya, memerhatikan dalam sunyi yang mencekik.

_Jadi apa lagi yang kau tunggu?_

“Oh, ya? Yakin sekali jika aku sulit disulut.”

Terpautnya bibir milikku dan milikmu, menjadi tanda jika permainan kita baru saja dimulai. Decak basah memenuhi ruang yang hampir kaku ditelan masa tiap detiknya (tapi tenang saja, Sayang. Dengan dirimu di sini dan aku di bawah otoritasmu, ruangan ini tak akan terasa dingin lagi). Pagutanmu tak ingin lepas, aku pun tak ingin menyudahi. Lidahmu melakukan eksplorasi untuk mendapatkan desahku yang tertahan dan dengan senang hati aku menuruti tanpa bantahan.

Kita dihentikan oleh desakanku atas pasokan udara. Seutas saliva bening yang berkilau tertimpa iluminasi sinar bulan, kini menjadi penghubung antara kita. Berapa waktu yang kita habiskan untuk satu ciuman panjang? Aku tak menghitung pasti. Otakku berhenti bergerak seolah enggan untuk mengalkulasi. Wajahmu merah—kuyakin aku pun begitu. Napasmu terengah—sama juga seperti diriku yang tengah sibuk meraup banyak oksigen.

“Aku—salah mendugamu, benar?”

Sorot mataku, mengundang dengus gelimu.

“Benar,” Kau mendekat, sengaja berbisik dan menggelitik daun telingaku yang terlanjur sensitif, “Itu bisa jadi alasanku untuk menghukummu, kurasa?”

Senyum usil, tak kuasa aku bendung. Dirimu terlalu lugu. Gemas, rasanya. Padahal sudah dipenuhi nafsu, tapi mengapa masih meminta izin untuk menjamah?

“Tanpa alasan, tanpa kausa, lakukan saja sesukamu, Tazaki.”

Itu persetujuan dan sudut bibirmu terbit membentuk seringai.

Lantas jemarimu membuka kancing dengan tak sabaran. Aku terkekeh, berkata padamu; _pelan-pelan saja atau kau akan merusak fabrik mahalku_. Namun jawabmu tak ada dan malah melanjutkan tanpa merisaukan hal yang kukhawatirkan.

Kini atasannya telah tanggal dan tatapanmu semakin lapar. Kau lucu sekali. Tak pernah aku melihatmu seperti ini. Berantakan dan hilang kendali. Oh! Perlukah aku raih kamera usangku di sudut ruang untuk mengabadikan sosokmu yang tengah dikendalikan hawa na—a-ah! Jangan menggigit terlalu keras tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk bersiap, Sayang!

“Ta … zaki—“

Kataku setengah memelas dan dirimu yang tengah sibuk di ranah perpotongan leher, tidak ingin geming dan malah semakin menyibukkan diri. Menggigit, mengecup, memberi tanda. Berulang dalam siklus. Aku berjengit, refleks menggigit bibir. Pasti akan ada bekas yang nyata di sana dan akan bertahan kurang lebih seminggu. Mungkin memakai _scarf_ bisa jadi alternatif atau tutup saja dengan perban agar Hatano tidak menertawai—a-ah! Ya, ampun! Kenapa berhenti?

“Kaminaga …” Kau menarik diri hingga jarak kita bersisa satu jengkal dan aku mendesah kecewa, “Bukan seperti ini yang aku mau.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Bibirmu …” Jeda,  “… jangan kau kunci. Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu.”

Giliranku yang sekarang mendengus geli, “Sekarang lihat siapa yang tak mampu menahan diri?”

“Kau duluan yang memulai.”

“Baiklah, baik, maafkan aku,” Jemariku memilin jahil helaian kelam mahkota kepalamu, “Silahkan dilanjutkan, kali ini aku akan benar-benar mematuhimu, Sayang.”

Alih-alih kembali pada kegiatanmu semula, kau malah mengecup bibirku rakus. Membuat lelehan air liur mengalir melintasi dagu dan leher. Eranganku makin menjadi-jadi sewaktu ujung tanganmu beralih pada daerah selangka lalu dada. Bermain-main di sana, seolah-olah tubuhku adalah wahana.

Oh—ya, kedengarannya itu ide yang bagus! Jadikan aku wahanamu, Sayang. Bermainlah sepuas hati. Nikmati aku. Dengan senang hati aku akan menerimamu kapan saja! Sepakat?

Sekali lagi ciuman kita terputus. Namun tanpa jeda berarti sebelum akhirnya kau mengalihkan atensi pada areal yang menegang di sekitar dada. Kembali mengulangi siklusmu; menggigit, mengecup, memberi tanda, menggigit, mengecup, memberi tanda. Semuanya tanpa ragu dan aku semakin terbuai.

Teruskanlah, Sayang. Teruskan sampai derik binatang-binatang malam tak terdengar lagi karena hari kian mendekati pagi dan larik sinar mentari akan mengintip melalui kisi jendela berkusen kayu renta.

Satu tanganmu yang masih bebas, memilih untuk ikut serta. Zona terlarang di bawah sana yang menjadi fokusmu kini. Menurunkan kain yang mengganggu sampai mata kaki, lalu memberinya tekanan dan menggodanya. Sial! Semua ini membuatku melayang. Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya memanjakanku, Sayang.

“L-langsung menyerang dua titik—“ Diriku mengejang, kelopak mata ikut menutup, “—Tazaki yang kukenal ternyata senakal ini, ya?”

“Dan _Kaminaga-ku_ ternyata lihai mengundang predator.”

Jelas kata kepemilikan itu terdengar sangat sensual, hingga aku malah semakin terangsang. Ditambah gerak menggigit, mengecup, memberi tanda darimu yang belum usai dan malah semakin turun mendekat.

“—posesif.”

“Hanya padamu.”

Tanganmu masih bergerilya, membuatku harus menahan napas, “… berhenti menggodaku, kalau begitu.”

Kembali, kepalamu terangkat, “Memohonlah.”

Aku memandangimu dengan mata sayu. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menyetujuimu, “Aku mohon.”

Tampaknya tuturku tadi berhasil membuat gairahmu meningkat, sampai-sampai memberi aba-aba saja sepertinya akan membuang banyak waktu. Suaraku terdengar makin vokal kala permainan lidahmu memanjakanku. Ini tidak cukup, Sayang. Aku ingin lebih.

_Aku ingin dirimu._

Dibutakan hasrat, tanpa sadar aku mendorong kepalamu, melesakkan seluruh milikku di dalam mulutmu. Kau menerima dan melahapnya seperti seorang anak kecil yang diberi permen loli— _aw, manisnya_. Aku mengerang sejadinya dan dirimu terus memberi stimulus tanpa henti. Terus begitu, terus begitu, terus begitu, hingga aku mencapai puncaknya.

Namamu kemudian terlafalkan sempurna dalam teriakan. Dalam sekejab, segenap duniaku mendadak terasa kosong, seakan seluruh warna terserap habis dan hanya menyisakan hitam juga putih.

**.**

**.**

“Ini belum selesai.”

“Aku tahu. Teruskan saja, Saya— _ah_! Astaga, sekaligus tiga jari?!”

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Diambil dari prompt "Darling" dan akhirnya saya bisa nyumbang fiksi juga buat event ini XD /lempar jurnal/ /kamu/  
> Terus ini rate M(?) perdana ......................... jadi maafkan bila ada kekurangan karena saya masih nekat nyoba2. Maaf juga karena gantung gitu, saya gak kuat lanjut ke tahap anu @///v///@ /Alice/  
> Somehow, saya ingin bikin Kaminaga ngegodain Tazaki sampai Tazaki kebablasan /heh/ jadi maaf kalo di sini mereka terkesan OOC huehue...  
> Makasih buat Suki karena mau nge-beta ini! Berkat kamu, saya pede nulis ginian /ei
> 
> Oh! Buat yang belum tahu soal event ini dan ingin ikutan, silahkan [cek link ini, ya!](https://www.facebook.com/notes/155192481189885/%5BJoker%20Game%20Fanfiction%20Event%5D%20Fallen-tine/1433477573361363/) Ayo kita ramaikan arsip di fandom JGA! XD
> 
> Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah berkenan baca sampai akhir! ^^  
> See ya~


End file.
